medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
William Holt
Lieutenant William Holt is the protagonist of Medal of Honor: European Assault. He also appears as one of the playable characters in Medal of Honor: Heroes. History Holt grew up in the American midwest, under guidance of his school teacher mother and farmer father. He graduated from the University of Texas then joined the Army. He was hand selected by General William "Wild Bill" Donovan to become an OSS agent. Raid on St.Nazaire On March 28th, 1942, Holt took part in Operation:Chariot a British commando raid on the heavily defended Normandie dry dock at St Nazaire in German-occupied France. Holt was on board of the HMS Campbeltown along with John Roderick and rest of the commando squads. When the Germans found out that the Cambeltown isn't their ship and it is a ruse they opened fire at the ship. Lonnigan ordered the ship to crash it into the dock and by that it took out most of the German defenders at the docks. Once Holt regained councisness from the blast Roderick ordered Holt to find Captain Beck who possessed the only radio after the detachment's radio operator had been killed. After linking up with Beck, he ordered an air strike to clear out the German defenseses and by that clearing the way in. Once the commando units fled the German fuel depot Holt blew up a fuel tank and assassinated Major General Klaus Mueller who was in charge of the defense of the depot. Shortly after the battle Holt and the rest of the commando set up an aid station in the captured German headquarter for the wounded. Those who can still combat worthy went with Holt to take out the power station not far from them. They encountered heavy resistance but they successfully made their way into the power plant, destroying an U-Boat and several V2 Rocket hulls in the proccess. In the power station Holt encountered Major General Horst Brenner who defended the power station from the commandos but he got killed by Holt. In early morning Holt received word that no reinforcments coming and they have fight their way through the German to escape into the French countryside. Battling through the city the commandos encountered heavy resistance and two Panzer IV tanks as well. Fortunately air support was available for them which destroyed one of the Panzer tank. Making their way into a ruined church Holt fought against Major General Erich Koster the commander of the German units in the area. After Koster's death Holt destroyed the second Panzer thus allowing them an opening to escape into the countryside. North Africa After his successfull mission in St.Nazaire on May 17th Holt was sent into North Africa to investigate the Germans V2 project and to find and destroy the German new Tiger tank. He joined up with the Desert Rats and launched an attack against the German bunker. Shortly after they encountered a Panzer tank dug in into the ruins. Holt destroyed the Panzer and proceeded with his squad. Later they encountered a lone british pilot whose plane crashed not far from him. Upon investigating through the wreckage Holt was attacked by Second Lieutenant Adabold Brecht, one of Sturmbannführer Van Schrader's ally. Holt killed Adabold and secured british reconaissance documents. With the Desert Rats Holt attacked the German compound destroying the Tiger tank prototypes in the proccess. Infiltrating into the bunker Holt received orders to gain any information about the German's V2 project. Pushing through the bunker Holt rescued three captured Desert Rat soldiers. Later in the conference room Holt encountered Colonel Hans Schneider the commander of the compound. Holt defeated Schneider and retrieved coded documents about a place called "Virus House". Shortly after exiting the bunker Holt was received reinforcments when the Desert Rats arrived. Working their way to the V2's hangar Holt destroyed a Panzer tank which was blocking their way. In the hangar Holt placed demolition charges on the V2 prototype and destroyed the rocket. Soviet Union On January 28th, 1943, Holt was sent into the Eastern Front to deliver anti-tank weapons for the Soviets in exchange of information about Virus House. Holt linked up with Dimitri and observed a German Railgun stationed in a small village. When Gregori returned Holt ordered Dimitri to move and secure the farmhouse while he is clearing the way for the partisans. Clearing the gate from Germans Holt rendzevoused with Sergei and his partisans. Along with them Holt pushed towards the Railway gun and they destroyed it. After it they made their way through the village toward the church. There Holt destroyed the German's communication tower. In the church Holt elimimnated the German commander Captain Walther Nuemann. Shortly after taking the church the Germans launched a counter-attack against the church but Holt with the help of the partisans successfully defended the church. After defending the church, days later Holt joined forces with the Red Army to retake Mamayev Kurgan. Taking the hill was crucial for the Soviets and for Holt as well since the OSS reported Holt that there's information in the German command center about Virus House. Holt was tasked to radio back the information for the OSS and after destryoing it to keep the Soviets out from it. When the attack began Holt along with his squad advanced through the village, destroying two Panzer tanks in the proccess. After destroying the gate to the German fort, Holt destroys three 8,8cm FlaK cannon and making his way to the command center. There he eliminated Sergeant Franz Greubner who was tasked to guard the information regarding Virus House. Holt then transmitted the information for the OSS and after it he destroyed the command center along with the documents. Battle of the Bulge In early December Manon tracked down Von Schrader in Belgium and shortly after she went missing. Holt was stationed in Rocherath - Krinkelt, a small twin-village along with companies of the 101st Airborne Division. On the early morning of December 16th, Holt was out on patrol with a small squad of men with him when the Germans began their attack. Most of Holt men got killed while they tried to fall back to the command post. Shortly after reaching the command post, Captain Swanson handed over a dossier of German documents to Holt when the second wave of German infantry began the attack. During the attack Holt destroyed three King Tiger tanks. After defeating the second wave Holt with his squad advanced towards to the church where they found the remains of one of their squad. In the church's tower Holt encountered against Major General Folker Kappelhoff. Holt defeated the German general and called for air support through a radio which he found in the tower. After clearing the church, Holt cleared most of the village from Germans infantry. Shortly before reaching the village's bridge, Sgt.Myles and two other paratroopers arrived to reinforce Holt's squad. They covered Holt while he planted a demolition charge at the village's bridge in order to stop the Germans from further advance. The following night, Holt with a squad of paratroopers went to rescue Manon from the German farmhouse in the Ardennes. They encountered heavy resistance and most of the squad were wiped out. Only Rogers and Ramirez were able to survive and assist Holt during his mission. Holt cleared most of the farmhouse and destroyed three Flak cannons and a King Tiger tank as well. Manon was held in the cellar of the barn. Holt destroyed the entrance while Manon was shouting for Holt to give him directions about her positsion. With Manon's help Holt killed Captain Freder Engel, Van Schrader's second in command. Holt retrived a document from Engel which contained the location of Virus House. Shortly after Sgt.Hall and Maser arrived to reinforce Holt and Manon. They held the farmhouse from German counter-attack while the rest of the company were on their way to relieve them. Holt was successfully defended the farmhouse and the rescue was a success. Holt and rest of the 101st Airborne joined forces with 28th Infantry Division in order to attack Van Schrader's bunker. Shortly after the battle began Swanson ordered Holt to push towards the bunker. Holt with his squad advanced through the German defenses and destroyed three King Tigers in order to allow the rest of the 101st and 28th to advance forward. Upon entering the bunker Holt encountered even heavier resistance and when he advanced deeper into the building he got locked in by Van Schrader who initiated the V2 rocket's launch countdown. Short on time Holt with any means necesseary pushed through the German soldiers and encounterd Van Schrader as well. He tried to eliminate Holt from a MG42 nest but Holt was able to stop him. After his death Holt gained access to the control room and stopped the launch and detonated the dirty bomb inside the bunker. Holt was successfully escaped the bunker where he greeted by Swanson who thought that Holt is died in the explosion. Then he gave an OSS dossier to Holt about his next mission. Even with Van Schrader dead and the dirty bomb destroyed the Germans were still a large threat and the offensive went on. Holt got orders from Captain Christopher J. Weston to capture a small village near the Meuse River which the Germans trying to convert as a command post. Holt with a squad of paratroopers were able to capture the village and pushed back the Germans. On January 1st, 1945 Holt was sent behind enemy lines in the Ardennes to recover important documents which the Germans captured from the allies days earlier. With the low visibilty due to the fog Holt was able to recover the documents and returned them to the allies. Thanks to Manon's field work the allies found a German command post set up in a Belgian castle. Holt with a squad of paratroopers went in to destroy their command center and communications, weakening the Germans. Despite the heavy resistance Holt's mission was a success. ''Squad'' British Commandoes ''' *Pte. Barrington *Sgt. O'Neal *Gdsm. Bristol *Gdsm. Edmunds *Gdsm. Jamison *Gdsm. Quinn *Gdsm. Parish *Gdsm. Perkins '''Desert Rats *Sgt. Abbott *Pte. Baker *Pte. Carr *Cpl. Rissik *Gdsm. Jamison *Cpl. Platt Russian Partisans *Foshkovich *Vasileva *Moldavonov Red Army *Jr. Lt. Troffimov *Capt. Donskoi *Lt. Padorin United States Army *Cpl. Jennings *Sgt. Hall *Cpl. Olsen *Sgt. Myles *Lt. Rogers *Lt. Ramirez *Sgt. Maser French Resistance *Manon Batiste Gallery Holt 55.jpg|Holt in European Assault. Holt.png|Holt in European Assault's cover art. Holt wp Heroes.jpg|Holt in Heroes. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Playable Characters Category:Officer Category:101st Airborne Division Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes